Assassin
by the4elements
Summary: AU. Killua becomes an assassin, although he doesn't want to. He meets Gon and Kurapika, and together they try to take down the most powerful gangs of the underworld. [ON HIATUS UNTIL 5/13/2017]
1. Chapter 1: first mission

**Author notes** **: I don't own hunter x hunter characters. This is a HxH fic, but some characters from other fandoms may appear. Killua, Gon, and Kurapika are ten years old. (But of course, Killua and Kurapika act older than they are). It's AU so here are the differences with the original world:  
**

 **\- No supernatural things (Nen, Kimera ants, and stuff like that)  
**

 **\- Hunters exist, but not everyone knows about them, and the exam is different.**

 **So, less fantasy and more crime. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story :)**

* * *

"Killua, are you paying attention at all? Killua?"

Killua stared at his stupid English teacher. What the hell was he supposed to answer to that question? _No, I'm too busy thinking of what my parents told me last night._ _You will soon be old enough for this, Killua. It is time for you to make a decision._ What a load of crap.

"Killua?"

"What?" he said.

"What was I saying?"

"You were asking me a question."

The teacher sighed. "Killua, I have to talk to you. Come to me by the end of the lesson."

"Alright."

Not alright at all. He was not in the mood for the typical "being a teenager is really hard, and you have to express your feelings about it" speech. Not only did this sound stupid, it sounded even worse with this teacher. It sounded genuine, and made him believe in it. It made him want to talk about his feelings, and he didn't want that. Sometimes he wondered if there was anything that he actually wanted. Getting away from his family would be nice. But he was not sure about this. He had never really done anything for himself. All he had ever been taught by his parents was how to be silent, how to manipulate other people, how to steal stuff without getting caught. He was getting bored.

His parents wanted to know whether he wanted to work for them or stay in school. He thought the first option to be the right one. There was nothing he could ever be able to do better than killing people anyway. He had no skills, was far from being a genius - though he had skipped a grade at school -, and had no artistic talent. He didn't have any kind of social skills either. Most people viewed him as the creepy gray-haired kid. Not that he disagreed with them, he still thought there was a little bit more to him than that. But would taking the same path his brothers Illumi and Milluki had taken be the best choice?

He tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, but he couldn't.

About ten minutes later, the bell rang, and the teacher dismissed the class. Killua walked towards him reluctantly, wondering if just getting out wouldn't have been a better thing to do.

"Is there anything you need to talk about, Killua?" his teacher asked.

"No."

"Really? You seem worried. You're not the anxious type, though."

"Well, I didn't study much yesterday, and I'm afraid I'm gonna fail that math test coming up," Killua lied. He was a good liar

The teacher frowned. "Killua, here's one thing you have to know about me. Kids not paying attention to my lessons never really bothered me, kids insulting me never really bothered me either. There's just this one thing that I cannot stand, and it's kids lying to me."

"I'm not lying. Can I go now, I'm getting late."

"Yes you can."

What a weird teacher, Killua thought.

* * *

"Kiru," Illumi called him. "Come here, I have to talk to you."

"What do you want?" Why did everyone want to talk to him?

"I have a mission for you."

"What kind of mission."

"Assassination."

Killua grimaced. He had seen that coming. "Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes."

"Our parents said I had the right to choose."

"Yes."

"Then why do I have to do this?" Killua shouted. Illumi punched him in the stomach, Killua gasped for air.

"To prove that you have the guts to do it."

* * *

"Hey, did you hear about the two new guys?"

"No. What are their names?"

"Gon Freecss and Kurapika Kuruta."

"Weirdest names ever. Even weirder than Killua Zoaldyeck."

Killua tried to ignore the constant chattering of the girls behind him, but for once their gossip sounded interesting. Maybe the two boys had an interesting personality.

For most of his life, Killua had only hung out with people he found interesting. He had never actually befriended anyone; although he _had_ already pretended to be friends with someone.

But who knew, maybe these guys would be different?

 **A/N: Thank you for reading :) Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Gon and Kurapika

**A/N: I didn't really expect anyone to like this :) I hope you'll like this chapter.**

"So, tell me about my mission," Killua said to his older brother. So what if he didn't want to do it? At least he would be able to prove to his family that he was capable of something. _And most important, I would be able to prove this to myself,_ he thought as he took a puff from his cihgarette.

"Quit smoking, Kiru. You're not even twelve, yet. And as an assassin, your life expectancy is already quite low," Illumi said.

"Go fuck yourself," Killua snapped. Illumi went silent, until Killua realized there was something wrong. He looked up at his older brother. His black were empty, and Killua didn't know if his brother was even looking at him. He had made a stupid mistake. However, even though his brother terrified him to death, he had to hide his fear. Which wasn't easy. He clutched the hem of his t-shirt to keep his hands from trembling, and try to ignore the gaping holes that were his brother's eyes.

"Don't ever talk to me the way you just did again. Understand?"

Killua swallowed hard and nodded.

"Good." Illumi's face went back to normal - although it had never really been normal. "Do you remember Luca?"

Killua frowned as he tried to recall the person. His family members had a habit of calling the people they did business with by their first names, and it was often to find out who the hell they were talking about. Fortunately, Killua managed to remember Luca. A man in his forties, who worked with a drug lord. He had come to their family a few weeks earlier to discuss the matters of a few of his men who had been taking action without consulting him. He asked Illumi if he was that guy.

"Yes. He wants that group of men to be taken care of. There are three of them. Mason, Rick, and Ness. One of Luca's informers learned that they had arranged a meeting with a member of the Mancini family. I want you to go to this meeting, find out all about it, and kill the three guys."

"After they leave, right?"

"Yes."

Killua sighed.

"This is an important step in your career. You know that, right?"

"But what if I don't want-"

"Even if you don't become an assasin."

"What do I do with the bodies?"

"Leave them there. They have to be found. Luca wants to send a message. Look, I have to go on a mission, but here are the details about the meeting." He handed Killua a small folded piece of paper. "See you, Kiru."

* * *

Killua was sitting in the cafeteria. A boy with black hair, brown eyes, and green clothes sat next to him. Killua frowned. It must be one of the new guys. Gon, or Kurapika.

"Hi," the boy greeted him with a smile. "My name is Gon Freecs! What's your name."

"Killua Zoaldyeck."

"Zoaldyeck? It sounds familiar to me."

"Really?"

Gon shrugged. "You don't speak much, do you?"

Killua grimaced.

A boy with blond hair and gray eyes walked towards them. "There you are, Gon."

Gon smiled. "Killua, meet Kurapika."

"You two already know each other?" Killua asked.

"Yes."

"We've known each other for about three years," Kurapika said. "So, you're a Zoaldyeck?"

"Yeah. What's so special about it." Killua stared at Kurapika, smiling coldly.

Kurapika frowned. "Nothing," he said absent-mindedly.

Gon was confused.

They ate lunch together. Killua found out a few things about them. Gon lived with his aunt and grandmother. They owned a restaurant. Kurapika had moved in with them a year before because of incidents in his family. Killua remembered why his last name had sounded familiar to him. He had heard about the Kuruta family before. There had been a massacre.

In the end of the day. Kurapika came to Killua. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

"What do you know about the Phantom troupe."

Killua stared at the boy. "Nothing," he lied. He knew much about them. His family had done business with them.

"You're part of the Zoaldyeck family!" Kurapika snapped. "You have to know something about them."

"I don't."

Kurapika sighed. "If you change your mind about that, let me know." He left.

Killua smiled. Kurapika was different from other boys his age. He already seemed to be an adult. And Gon had been intriguing too. This was going to be a fun schoolyear. _If I my mission doesn't fail._

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Father?" Illumi asked Silva. "Killua's talented, but this mission seems hard. The chances that he is going to die while -"

"I know," Silva interrupted his son. "But I want to test him."

Illumi sighed.

"Don't worry." Silva smiled. The same smile as Killua's. Twisted and mischievous at the same time.

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: mission

**A/N: Thank you for having read the story so far :) In this chapter, Killua is going to accomplish his first mission (finally some action).**

* * *

A week passed, and the day of his mission came. The week had been nice. He had spent a lot of time with Gon and Kurapika and was starting to think that he might actually become friends with them.

Killua was walking in the streets. It was dark outside, and children his age weren't expected to be wandering about the streets so late. He was wearing a gray hoodie and jeans, so that he wouldn't be noticed. Fortunately, he was able to walk silently.

The targets were meeting in a bar. He couldn't go in there, lest he would be seen as suspicious. The problem was that his brother had told him that he had to. But what his brother had taught him was how to know if he should take risks. He had to ask himself three questions.

What were chances of it going wrong?

What would happen if it went wrong?

What would he win if it went well?

The chances of it going wrong were really high.

If it went wrong, the mission would fail.

He would win information that he probably could have found out in another way.

Conclusion: it wasn't worth it.

So he stayed near the bar and waited for them.

Killua hated Illumi and his father for not letting him take a gun with him. Sure, he was good with a knife. But what good would it be when facing three grown men with guns who were way more experienced when it came to killing (even if they weren't hitmen and hadn't been trained to be hitmen)?

 _No,_ he _had_ to be more confident in his abilities. He leaned against the building's wall, watching the bar's entrance from the corner of his eyes. About ten minutes later, three men came out together. It was them. They started walking down street, fortunately towards the same direction. He ran briskly towards them and followed them.

They were only taking large avenues. Probably on purpose. They knew they risked to be killed. Killua grimaced. If it went on that way, he would never be able to get the job done. He had to think of something. Could he walk to an empty street nearby and scream for help? No, too many people would come.

How could he lead them to a place where he would be able to get rid of them without anyone witnessing the assassination?

He thought of something. What if he walked ahead of them and acted strange? What if he let them know that he was an assassin, and knew about them? He was just a kid, and there were three of them. They would drag him to some place to kill him. Never would they believe him able to kill them. _Although,_ Killua thought with bitterness, _Illumi has been a hitman ever since the age of eight. Even if I'm no match for him, they might be wary of me. After all they don't know me. All they would know is that I'm Zoaldyeck; I look exactly like my father, and he is well-known to them._

This was a tough gamble, but he had to try it. He walked faster, until he caught up with them. He bumped into one of them. They turned to him, aggressively. His face wore the smile that his father usually wore. "Are the three of you Mason, Rick and Ness?"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"He's a Zoaldyeck."

Ness frowned. "Come with us."

Killua hoped. He knew he should have thought of Murphy's law before doing anything, but he was willing to take risks.

As he had hoped - _predicted_ \- they took him to an empty street.

Ness threw him against the wall. "What the hell are you doing here."

Killua had to think. They'd had a meeting. Probably they had a gun with them, but only one. One they had taken just in case anything went wrong. he glanced at the two other men. Rick's hand were in his coat's pockets, and they were large pockets. Maybe it was him. Or maybe he was bluffing.

Killua threw Ness into Rick and in a quick motion of his hand, drew his knife and slit Mason's throat. He turned back to Ness and Rick. Ness drew his gun. Killua struck Ness in the face so hard he fell to the ground. He stepped on Ness's hand - the one holding the gun - , and attacked Rick, who was surging at him, the blade plunging into his heart. Rick fell to the ground. Killua picked up the gun. He stared at Ness, and shot him in the head. He did the same thing with the two others to make sure they were dead. He wiped the gun and the knife with the hem of his hoodie and left the two weapons there.

He ran away.

At home, he saw Illumi, who noticed the blood on his face and smiled. "Good job, Killua."

* * *

"Hey Killua, are you okay?" Kurapika asked.

Killua had been thinking of his first mission. He had enjoyed it, and told Illumi and his parents that he wanted to become an assassin. He had achieved two other missions since, and very successfully. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You've been quite distant lately," Kurapika said.

"Yeah, he's right," Gon said.

Killua smiled.

"Killua." Kurapika's face was gloomy, and his voice stern.

Gon was dumb-founded.

"What?" Killua frowned.

"I need your help."

Killua's eyes widened. Kurapika never asked for help.

"I want to defeat the Phantom Troupe. And I need your help for that."

"Why?" Gon asked. "Are you planning to-"

"Yes. I want revenge."

Gon frowned. "Then I'm going to help you."

"No. You can't enter this world."

"Yes I can!"

"No you cannot!"

"YES I CAN!" Gon shouted.

Killua sighed. Gon was as stubborn as ever.

"I can't help you," Killua said. "I would be going against my family."

Kurapika spoke with anger and bitterness. "When did you become so weak?"

Killua stared at Kurapika. I will kill you.

Gon looked at Killua with a grin. "Why don't you prove to Kurapika that you're strong enough?"

Killua's life had always been about proving, and he was sick of it. But who didn't like a good challenge. "Fine."

Gon smiled and jumped in joy.

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

update coming on 3/25/2017

(I know it's been a long time since I last updated)


End file.
